Gasper
by katski-rockz
Summary: That voice in his head promised a sensation so intense, it was beyond even his wildest dreams.


They were already in bed that night.

He was naked and crawling towards his lover. He swats the hand about to grasp his arse and reaches out to tangle his hands into soft, silky hair and pulls.

A gasp can be heard and then he's kissing that oh-so-delectable mouth. As their tongues tangle, he can feel greedy fingers pinching both of his nipples and he gives out a little moan. The moan encourages his lover as he can clearly feel a pulsing hardness pressing into his hip. He ends their kiss with a bite to his lover's plump bottom lip but before his lover could protest, he grasps his cock and gives it a squeeze.

A muttered_ fuck_ could be heard, followed by a name. He smiles and slowly licks the shell of his lover's ear before tugging on his earlobe. He can feel his lover growing impatient so he moves down his lover's body, all the while licking and sucking whatever body part he could reach. He especially paid attention to the twin little brown nubs that jutted out proudly from his lover's chest.

When he finally reached his destination, he took hold once more of that weeping cock and licked the underside of it from bottom to top before covering the head with his lips and proceeding to suck it like a lollipop. He knew his lover couldn't resist having the head of his cock stimulated and so he can feel hands roughly grabbing on to his hair and hear his name being shouted with the words _fuck, Merlin, balls,_ and_ cock-tease_. He chuckles around the cock inside his mouth and the extra stimulation drives his lover wilder than ever.

Pinning his lover's hips to the bed using his hands, he proceeds to lap at the heavy sacks just waiting to release their load. He sucks both balls into his mouth one by one, releases them, and presses his tongue on that sensitive patch of skin between the arse hole and bollocks. His lover howls and then he's being yanked upwards and straight into his lover's lips as their positions are flipped over. He bites his lover's lip as his cock is stroked with sure, strong hands. He moans and begs his lover to _fuck him please_.

He hears a muttered spell and then a cold gel is being pressed into his hole. His lover adds another finger, scissors them, and then curls them to reach his prostate. His back arches off the bed. His lover repositions him on his hands and knees. He has but a moment to adjust to the new position and then his lover is entering him and he hears his lover say, "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

As his lover's balls slap on his own, he exhales a breath. Then, his lover slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock remains inside and slams back in. They set a fast, brutal pace but the slap, slap, slap of skin on skin only turns him on all the more. The feel of that cock pounding into him, marking him, claiming him…He knew this was the moment that voice hinted at. If he'd just take this one step further, he'd be able to experience the ultimate pleasure. The voice was so convincing, so seductive; he had no choice but to give in.

Ever since he found that book a week ago, the voice has been telling him to do things he wouldn't normally do, like eating out his lover's arse for one. He thought it was dirty but when he finally did it, they both enjoyed it and he certainly enjoyed it when his lover reciprocated. There was also that time they tried securing his wrists and ankles to the bedpost with rope. He loved how helpless he felt and how the rope digging into his delicate skin added extra stimulation.

Surely this new experience would be something they would both enjoy again. With that in mind, he grasped the wand placed on their bedside table, discreetly pointed it at his lover, and whispered, "Imperius".

Instantly, his lover went slack.

_No! No, don't stop. Keep on moving, baby; pound me into the mattress and while you're doing that, squeeze my neck. Hard._

Following his orders, his lover resumed slamming into him as hands came up to circle his neck and squeeze. The sensations are instantly multiplied as his brain is deprived of oxygen. He never knew it was possible to experience pleasure this intense. His orgasm tore through him and he felt his strength leaving him as his arms collapse, unable to hold him upright. His vision darkens but before he passes out he gives one more command to his Imperiused lover.

_Squeeze harder, baby, harder…_

* * *

All Scorpius could register at first was the tightness gripping his cock that drove him into blowing his load inside his lover. Reflexively, his hands tightened onto what they've been holding on. As he came down from his high, it was then he realized that he'd been squeezing Albus' neck the whole time. He was horrified and scrambled to get out of his lover. He turned Albus around and saw that his mouth was slack and the whites of his eyes are covered in red. He tried feeling for a pulse despite knowing in the back of his head that Albus is undeniably dead.

Feeling panicked and desperate he felt around for whatever he could find to help the situation and found Albus' wand on the bed. Suddenly, everything came back to him and he realized that Albus had Imperiused him to perform erotic asphyxia.

"Oh God, Albus, why? You could have talked to me about this and we could have found a safer way to try this."

He was sobbing uncontrollably now and didn't know what to do. He blamed himself for what just happened. He blamed himself for not paying enough attention to Albus. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to throw off the Imperius Curse.

Seeing Albus' wand once more, he finally knew what he had to do.

He arranged himself and Albus on the bed, making it seem as if Albus is just sleeping and lying down on top of him. He picked up the wand, kissed Albus's soft, messy curls, pointed it at himself, and uttered the words, "_Avada Kedavra_."

END


End file.
